1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate body and particularly relates to a laminate body of a resist composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices using an organic semiconductor have been widely used. An organic semiconductor has an advantage that it can be manufactured by a simpler process than that of a device using an inorganic semiconductor such as silicon of the related art. In addition, it is considered that material characteristics can be easily changed by changing the molecular structure, the variations of materials are abundant, and functions or elements which have not been obtained by an inorganic semiconductor can be realized. For example, an organic semiconductor can be applied to electronic devices such as an organic solar cell, an organic electroluminescence device, an organic light detector, an organic field effect transistor, an organic electroluminescence light emitting device, a gas sensor, an organic rectifier device, an organic inverter, and an information recording device.
Patterning of an organic semiconductor has been performed using printing technology, but there is a limit to fine processing when the patterning is performed using printing technology. Further, the organic semiconductor tends to be easily damaged.
JP2006-41317A discloses a method of patterning an organic semiconductor layer including: a process of forming an organic semiconductor layer; a process of laminating and forming a protective layer that protects the organic semiconductor layer from a mask layer on the organic semiconductor layer; a process of laminating and forming a mask layer having a predetermined pattern on the protective layer; and a process of patterning the protective layer and the organic semiconductor layer to have the same shape by performing etching that makes the mask layer into a mask, in which the protective layer is formed by an organic polymer compound or an insulating inorganic compound which is a material different from that of the mask layer and has hydrophilicity.
JP2004-266197A discloses that a photosensitive composition such as a photosensitive resin layer is formed on an organic semiconductor protective layer using a material which does not affect an organic semiconductor layer.
A method of the related art has a problem in that a mask layer remains as a protective layer after patterning is finished.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-described problem and an object thereof is to provide a laminate body which is capable of forming an excellent pattern.